


Poolside Fun

by Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, I was gonna make this longer but I like to think than is shy lol, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, am i projecting, my longest fic yet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29/pseuds/Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29
Summary: Zagreus invites Thanatos to check out the new fountain he commissioned.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Poolside Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my runs where, u guessed it, I got a fountain right after running into Thanatos, except he didn't stay to talk :( 
> 
> I wrote this in a frenzy !!  
> Let me know what you think <3

A familiar gong rang through the room and Zagreus felt his heart give a little leap. He and Thanatos hadn't been on very good terms as of late, but when Thanatos found out that Zagreus wasn't leaving for good, he had become more kinder, more softer. Zagreus hoped that their relationship would improve. He missed Thanatos, even if the other god snapped at him half the time. As he wiped sweat from his brow, he guessed out loud, “Death approaches?”. Thanatos appeared in a blinding flash of light, flooding the chamber with an eerie green glow. “Death is here.” He announced in a somber tone. Eh, close enough.  
Zagreus jogged up to him, smiling widely, “Hey, Than!”, he called. 

Thanatos nodded at him, his face for once clear of the usual scornful frown. “Zagreus, up for a little game?” He asked, raising his scythe to call upon the inhabitants of Asphodel. 

Zagreus spat blood of his mouth and raised Malphon, “You’re on!” He cried, then, cheekily, “Let’s see if you can beat my winning streak for once.” He had his back turned but he was sure that Thanatos had rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“Focus, Zagreus.” Thanatos said flatly, as Bloodless and Burnflingers alike dragged themselves from the River Phlegethon to fight. 

Thanatos raised his scythe to mark the foes who had appeared, but right at that moment, a Burnflinger threw a bomb, that covered him in smoke, obscuring his view, and Zagreus took the opportunity to swiftly rid the chamber of his enemies. Heh, easy. Three dracons popped their bony heads out of the ground and he disposed of them quickly too. By the time Thanatos emerged from the cloud, Zagreus was well in the lead. 

“Need help there, Than?” Zagreus called out to him, just having knocked a Wave maker into the magma, watching as it smoked and writhed. “You seem to, uh, be a little slow on the uptake.” He landed an uppercut on another Bloodless, and it burst into dust. He smirked at the God of Death and this time, he knew for sure, Thanatos rolled his eyes at him. 

“Worry about yourself, Zag.” Thanatos replied, as a large purple circle appeared on the floor, simultaneously taking out 7 Wave makers. “I’ll catch up to you yet, I think.” He smirked. It wasn't enough to beat Zagreus’ numbers, but if he kept it up, he would most definitely win. 

Zagreus panted and side stepped to avoid a nasty looking dark purple projectile spat out by a dracon. Thanatos could just float there, gods, he didn't even have to stand, and point at whatever he wanted to be killed. Next time they played this game, Zagreus decided, he wanted to have an advantage. 

10 minutes and a few dozen more enemies later, Zagreus had won, by one kill. He knew he shouldn't have over-exerted himself, but pride, and the desire to win, had won out. He was definitely going to pay for this when he arrived at Elysium. He could already hear Theseus’ obnoxious jeers. Ugh. He let himself sprawl onto the ground in front of the ferries that would carry him to the next chamber. The stones were cool despite the high temperature of the river. He looked up, as Thanatos drew closer with a strange look on his face. Zagreus noticed happily that he hadn't disappeared on him yet. Maybe this meant he would stay for a chat, for once, Zagreus thought. Thanatos reached into his chiton and pulled out a centaur heart, pulsating slightly in his hand. “You’re improving.” He murmured. 

Zagreus reached out, from his cozy spot on the floor. He didn't have the energy to get up. “’Preciate it, Than.” He said. He felt the heart sink into his palm and felt his strength return to his limbs, his body became lighter. Sitting up, he stretched, “Always glad you help me out like this, you know. Not much company down here, other than the Olympians. And they all still think I’m trying to leave so I can join them on Olympus. Oh, speaking of Olympus.” He turned around and walked to where Hermes’ mark glowed at the entrance of the room. It cast shadows on his face as he approached and he found it clashed very awfully with Thanatos’ green light. 

He placed one hand in front of the orb and said, “Olympus, I accept this message.” An orange light flooded the room and Hermes’ voice echoed around them. 

“Hey, Cos!” Hermes crowed. Out of the corner of his eye, Zagreus saw Thanatos grimace and cover his ears, and he had to fight the urge to smile. “You're pretty close with Thanatos, aren't you?" Zagreus felt they could be more friendly. "We don’t often run in the same lanes, though our duties sometimes intersect a bit. Odd chap. Seems good at what he does, though!” His voice and the orange glow faded, leaving behind 3 possible boons for Zagreus to choose from. 

After his selection, Zagreus returned to where Thanatos hovered by the ferries. “Well, if that’s all.” Thanatos lifted his scythe and the edges of his body began to blur, as if he was dissolving away. 

“Wait!” Zagreus cried. He grabbed at Thanatos’ wrist and swore he almost felt his hand pass through it. He shivered and snatched his hand back; whatever surrounded Thanatos when he decided to whisk himself away was cold, colder than Demeter’s chill or the snow on the Surface. Zagreus wasn't sure if he was meant to have ever felt that. He supposed he would have to talk with Thanatos later. But Thanatos stayed.

“What is it, Zagreus?” The god of death lifted an eyebrow. His face showed annoyance, but his voice lacked it entirely. He almost seemed interested. 

Zagreus smiled broadly, “Well, I was just wondering if you had some time to catch up? I recently commissioned a fountain in Asphodel and,” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I just wondered if you’d like to check it out with me. Y’know, make sure everything’s well and working in order.” He felt himself blush and somehow knew it wasn’t because of the heat. “Also, I'd like to catch up with you. It feels like I haven't talked to you in a while.” His voice had lowered into a whisper and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. This was unexpected. 

Thanatos sighed and Zagreus looked up, in an almost panic. They had just made up, the last thing he wanted to do right now was to grate the other man's nerves again. 

But Thanatos wasn't annoyed. In fact, he wasn't even close. His brow had softened, and though his face was completely devoid of expression, there was a fondness in his eyes that Zagreus recognized from when they were younger, when they had sparred together and Thanatos had let Zagreus win. 

Thanatos tossed his head, placing his hood on again so it threw his face in shadows, “Very well.” He said quietly. “I do have a break right now anyways.” Zagreus could've jumped for joy. 

“Where is this fountain of yours?” Thanatos asked. 

Zagreus blinked, uh oh. “I...” He smiled awkwardly, “I don’t know. They tend to... appear randomly. Er... I could go on ahead to look and, let you know?” 

If Thanatos had looked fondly at him before, it had since disappeared, to be replaced with an expression that expressly said, you've got to be kidding me. “Zag...” He started, but broke off with another sigh. He closed his eyes and lifted his head. “Are there shades in these fountains of yours, Zagreus?” He said in a hushed voice. 

“Yes, there are.” Zagreus replied. “How did you know that?” 

“Because I can sense some nearby.” Thanatos said. “It should be very close.” 

“Does that mean you’ll stay to look for it with me?” Zagreus asked, a little excitedly. 

Thanatos rolled his eyes again, but this time, with a little smile playing his lips. “Yes, Zag.” 

As luck would have it, the fountain ended up being the next chamber. Zagreus leaped off the ferry to bask in the dim bluish light of the room. Pools of clear sparkling water swum at his feet, and a tall statue of a faceless Greek soldier stood in the corner, with a weapon poised at the ready. Hooded shades crowded in the centre of the room, as well as within the depths of the pools themselves, gently floating. The sounds of the Phlegethon were muted, by the gurgling of the pools and fountain, as well as the rustling of the shades. Zagreus noticed that the heat had also been diminished, replaced by a coolness that dried the sweat on his skin and lifted the warmth from his face. 

“Than.” He called out. His voice rung around the room. “What do you think?”

Thanatos was peering into the fountain, at his own reflection. He looked up at his name. “It’s very nice, Zagreus.” He said, calmly. “A nice respite from the Phlegethon.” 

Zagreus laughed and plunged both hands into the fountain, so he could take long deep drinks from it. “I'll say.” He washed the blood and grime from his arms and dunked his head completely into the water. Despite all the dirt on him, the water remained as clear as ever. Droplets flew from him as he shook his hair. “Someday, the heat will be the one to kill me, not those Bloodless, not even Father.” 

“You missed a spot.” Thanatos said. 

Zagreus peered into the polished stone beside the fountain. He could just make out his reflection and it was clean. “Where? I thought I got everything.” He turned his head from side to side. 

Thanatos reached out and dragged a long finger down his right cheek, leaving behind a single line of ash. “There.” He said, with a small smile. 

Zagreus turned on him, “Than! You--” He broke off into a laugh. He was not expecting Thanatos, of all people, to fool around. 

“What, you can't even wash your face properly now?” Thanatos asked, his smile growing wider. He let out a small laugh and Zagreus felt it echo in his head.

“I’ll show you how to wash your face properly!” Zagreus cried. He slapped at the fountain’s surface so water sprayed in Thanatos’ direction. Thanatos raised an arm, but it was a moment too late, he was soaked. 

“Zag...” He said warningly, but the smile on his face had not left. 

Zagreus danced away, to the middle of the room, in between the pools, “See, Than, wasn't that helpful? Don’t you feel...” He waved his fingers in a flourish, “Cleanly?” 

Thanatos let his weapon disappear and tossed the longest part of his chiton over his shoulder so it wouldn't drag on the floor, “Yes, very helpful.” He said, slowly approaching Zagreus. “You know, you helped me an awful lot, to get this...” He gestured at his wet clothes, “clean.” He looked at Zagreus and he suddenly had a very devilish look. Zagreus, pulled in by his smile, did not notice that Thanatos now hovered directly over one of the pools. “Let me help you also get clean.” 

Before Zagreus could react, Thanatos kicked into the pool, creating a huge wave that burst out onto the raised floor above it. It flooded out, causing water to collect on the walkway, such that the room no longer contained four small individual pools, but was now, one large pool with a very small, mostly empty pool on the side. 

The force of the water had knocked Zagreus into the neighbouring pool and he bobbed there, a little forlornly. He had his head lowered, his hand placed on the side and Thanatos wondered, with a prick of guilt, that maybe he had overdone it. 

He drew near, “Zag, are you alright?” Zagreus still had not lifted his head. “Zagreus?” Now Thanatos was worried. Had he hurt him somehow? He wasn't moving. 

“Than...” Zagreus said softly. Thanatos let himself land on the ground, his feet making the slightest sound as he stepped onto the cool tile of the chamber. 

“Zagreus, I’m... I’m sorry, I--” Thanatos stuttered. He tried to say, it wasn't my intention to push you over, I hope I haven’t hurt you.

A fist appeared and tugged at the front of his chiton and Thanatos was suddenly tumbling into the pool with a splash. 

Zagreus belted out with laughter, “Got you!”

Thanatos burst to the surface and spat out water, “You...” He said, through narrowed eyes. 

Zagreus smiled cheekily back, “I helped you, didn’t I? Now we're both clean.” 

Thanatos didn't respond. Instead he raised both arms, to splash more water into the other man’s face. By the look of Zagreus’ expression, he was, once again, not expecting it. 

Thanatos couldn't help himself, he let out a loud laugh. Zagreus decided that he could’ve listened to it forever, even if it was at his own expense. Maybe he could find something in his father’s realm that let him record sounds. 

Unknowingly, Zagreus reached out to gently touch Thanatos’ face. He cupped his cheek in his hand gently. In the dim light, that was reminiscent of his own light, Thanatos took on an odd glow, and his hair seemed to shimmer. “Than...” Zagreus heard himself whisper. He touched his forehead to his. 

He heard Thanatos swallow, saw him clench his jaw. With shaky hands, Thanatos returned the touch, gently brushing his fingers along Zagreus’ collarbone. “What are you doing, Zagreus?” He said softly, just barely heard over the murmur of the water. 

Zagreus felt himself become light-headed. He liked this feeling, whatever it was. “I don't know.” He admitted. He added, “Should I stop?” 

Thanatos shook his head slightly. He leaned closer so their foreheads pressed together. Their breaths mixed. “No.” 

Zagreus waited. Was he expecting something? He wasn't sure. Was he hoping for something? Maybe. They were so close now. He thinks maybe he could get closer. He could bridge that gap between them. Did he want to bridge it? Would Than want to bridge it? He wanted to get closer. 

Then Thanatos pulled away, with a shaky breath. 

Oh.

“I... I should get back to work.” Thanatos dragged himself out of the pool. Zagreus followed suit. The pair of them stood awkwardly, dripping wet. 

Thanatos seemed to be avoiding his eye. “Th... thank you, for inviting me.” He said, quietly. 

“No problem.” Zagreus answered. He was still light-headed, but now, a heavy lead had settled in his belly. He assumed that wasn't a good thing. 

Thanatos turned to leave. “Zag?” He asked, softly. 

Zagreus looked up quickly, “Yes?” The yearning in his voice did not go unnoticed. 

“I’ll see you at home?” Thanatos peeked at him through lowered lashes. “T...talk to you soon?”

It was an invitation. A question. An apology.

Zagreus breathed, “Yeah. I’ll see you home.” 

Thanatos raised his head, smiled a little. “Okay.” 

And he disappeared in a blinding flash. 

Zagreus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.


End file.
